MY NEW LIFE
by rocklife13
Summary: Sam Puckett and Carly Shay are no longer kids their on a killing spree but not for what you think their killing demons, vampires, etc. when they meet Sam and Dean Winchester lets just say it wasn't love at fi
1. Chapter preview

Sam Puckett and Carly Shay are no longer kids their on a killing spree but not for what you think their killing demons, vampires, etc. when they meet Sam and Dean Winchester lets just say it wasn't love at first site. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE THIS STORY IF SO JUST REVIEW YES OR NO


	2. Chapter 1: Our First Site

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so be gentle so no flames hope you enjoy my story Title My New Life I don't own iCarly or supernatural also their will be some Dean and Carly moments in the story. Chapter one: Our first site Sam turned over in her sleep trying to fight the memories flooding in of the night that changed their lives.( A/N Sam and Carly are both 19 at the time of this flash back) _Sam laughs out loud as Freddie kisses her on the lips. Carly and Pete laugh as Sam tells Freddie while chewing a piece of ham . "I dare you all to go into Miss. Dickens haunted house" They all looked around at each other hoping someone would say no. Even Sam Puckett was hoping someone would wimp out, but no one did so they all jumped into Carly's car and started the drive over. As they pass the groovy smoothie Carly stuttered " D-Do you guys think we should r-really go over there" As Sam was about to say lets turn around and get a smoothie Freddie blurted" Your not scared are you Carls" Carly blushes" No I'm not scared at all". Their parked out front when Freddie asks Sam. "Come inside with us, please" Sam looked into those chocolate brown eyes and replied "Ok" They all jump out the car and ran up the front steps Sam pushed the door open, as they all walked around down stairs some how they had split up. Leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the living room. Freddie looked Sam right in the eyes and said " I've got something to tell you" Sam replied " Speak nub" Freddie chuckled as Sam said this " Sam we've been best friends our whole lives and there's something I want to tell you" Sam stated "You said that already Freddie." Freddie blushed " Ok, here goes nothing Samantha Joy Puckett I'm in love with you" Sam stuttered "W-What did you say" Freddie sighed " I said that I'm in love Ahh" Freddie screamed as a black hand grabbed him and dragged him up stairs. Sam took off full force up the stairs screaming carly and pete name jumped onto the landing and she dived for Freddie's hands grabbed on and held tight as she felt someone grabbed her legs it was carly who's legs were being grabbed by pete. They all looked up to see what was grabbing Freddie's legs. It was a women with long black hair and lashes across her face. With these dark cold black as night eyes. They were all slowly being dragged by that thing. Freddie screamed " Sam let go its ok" Sam yelled at him " No Freddie hang on please hang on" Freddie was slowly pulling away from Sam's hands " Sam I love you so much goodbye" Sam screamed as freddie was dragged though the wall. Several weeks later after everyone had stopped searching for freddie Carly and Sam sat on the couch carly told Sam that Pete had gone crazy after seeing what happened to freddie. Sam and Carly knew what they had to do so they told Spencer their story he believed them and called socko who got Sam and Carly all the supplies they would need to take down anything that wasn't human as a bonus he gave then a black Ferrari F3400 Scudeia. So Sam and carly became hunters. _Sam jumped up to her phone buzzing she pick it up and said " Crap, its Bobby" 


	3. We Meet at Last

_Ok the reason I haven't written in a long time is because one school was kicking my ass. Two I didn't think anyone would like my story so I stopped writing. Three I got writers block so... But then I saw all your nice comments and now I'm trying so here goes nothing. This chapter will be really long to make up for it hope you like it ENJOY. _This is chapter 2 of MY NEW LIFE: We meet at last "Hey Bobby" Sam said in her best sweet tone. She was very afraid the last they heard from bobby they had asked him to do them a favor and almost got him killed. "Cut the crap your lucky I'm even speaking to you after what happened in San Francisco you called in a favor then well I'm calling in one now" he replied in a harsh tone. Sam sighed they were on a lead on that thing that took Freddie but it was Bobby and she had no choice it would just have to wait. "Yeah bobby I know what ever you need me and Carly will help" Sam replied "Alright that's more like it now there are these boys of mine and-" Bobby said " Bobby I didn't know you had kids" Sam said as she in interrupted " I don't, now if you hadn't interrupted me then I would have been able to tell you that no their not my kids but these boys mean the world to me" Bobby said in a panic " Alright Bobby don't freak out where was the last time you saw or heard from these boys" Sam said trying to get Bobby to relax. "They were in downtown Boston when I heard from them last I'm doing something over here in Oregon so I need you to find them their names are Sam and Dean Winchester they are VERY important to me" Bobby replied " So why don't you go look for them if you don't mind me asking bobby" Sam ask in a not so polite tone. " I told you I'm doing something so I need you to find them for me now can you do it or not" Bobby asked angrily " Yeah Bobby we owe you one we can do it so where in Boston did you last hear from them" Sam questioned " Saville they were hunting a wendigo" Bobby replied ( A/N this town is made up I don't believe there is such a place) " Alright Bobby will be there by tomorrow I'll call you when we find them ok" She said " Thanks" Bobby said then hung up. " Carly get dressed" Sam said as she got out of bed " Way ahead of you" Carly said as she tossed Sam her clothes The two packed up their stuff and checked out of the motel Sam jumped in the front seat of the Ferrari and headed to Boston. "So you want to tell me what's going on" Carly asked "Oh yeah sorry Bobby doing something and he wants us to go looking for his friends their names are Sam and Dean Winchester" Sam explained "Ok where are they oh I hope its in L.A. we haven't been there yet" Carly said "No their not in L.A. but they are in someplace we haven't been yet ….. Boston" Sam said "Ok since its four in the morning I'm going to go back to sleep" Carly replied as she turned facing the door. Sam shook her head as she drove knowing Carly got in that seat so she could sleep. Sam drove until she got to a truck stop woke Carly up and traded places with her she went to sleep thinking I wonder how these Winchester boys got into the business. When Sam woke up she saw a sign that said WECLOME TO THE TOWN OF SAVILLE. "Wow how long did I sleep for" Sam asked "Oh not long five maybe six hours" Carly said with a smile "Not funny Carls" Sam said as she sat up "Sam I just thought about something do we even know what these Winchesters look like" Carly replied in a worried tone "Uhh I'll call Bobby" Sam said as she took out her phone "Hey you found them already that was fast" Bobby said " No Bobby we didn't find them we need to know what they look like or where there staying" Sam replied in a sleepy tone "Sam I can't really describe them and I don't have a picture I could give you but the last I heard from them they were staying at Kings motel I got to go I hope that helps" Bobby said in hurry before he hung up Sam heard a loud yell and someone shouting something then Bobby hung up. "So do we know anything now Sam" Carly asked as they entered the town "Yeah their staying at The Kings Motel" Sam said "Ok, now all we have to do is find it" Carly said She pulled over and got out the car went over to a women sitting on a park bench said something to her and the women pointed Carly said something else the women nodded and Carly came back to the car. "Ok, the motel is straight down and to the right" Carly said "How do you know" Sam asked "Well Sam if your nice and sweet to people they tell you what you want to know" Carly said with a smirk "Not even going to dignify that with a response ok Carls" Sam replied after sticking out her tong. They turned into the parking lot for the motel and parked the car Sam jumped out the car and went for the trunk she grabbed a gun with rock salt in it handed it to Carly and grabbed one for her and a Flare gun. They went inside the check in area Sam asked the man at the front desk " Did two guys check in here a couple days ago" Sam asked politely " Whose asking" The man whose name was Earl replied " Just a couple of family friend who are looking for them" She replied trying so hard to keep the nice tone and smile.

"And for how much do these family friends want to know" Earl replied while sticking out his hand Sam looked at Carly and said I told you so she pulled out a fifty and gave it to the guy. "Two guys named Michael and David checked into room 219 about 4 days ago they haven't checked out and those are the only two guys who have checked in together, here the key and glad to be of service" Earl said while handing them the key. Sam and Carly took the stairs to room 219 Sam was about to open the door with the key when Carly stopped her. "Sam what if behind this door is two nice guys whose names really are Michael and David and we have the wrong place" Carly said with worry in her voice "You know hunters were not going to use our real names we use fakes to solve the problem and get out with out anyone knowing who we really are" Sam said trying to reassure Carly. "Uhh Ok" Carly said Sam put the key in the lock and opened the door as they stepped in the room they saw all there research the pictures of the people that were killed by the wendigo. "See I told you their hunters" Sam said "Yeah ok you were right about that now oh great one tell me where they went" Carly said with a smirk.  
She picked up a map saw a circle on a particular spot and said " Yep their going hunting" Carly looked at the map and said " Ok where's these woods" Carly said " I don't know but I think we could ask one of those sweet nice old people you love to talk too" Sam said trying not to laugh " That's not even funny it's not my fault that old people like me thank you very much Samantha any way they know everything about everything so they might know where that place is lets go " Carly said while walking out the door. Sam goes after her she walks up next to her and pockets the key she turns to Carly and says " Ok where do we find an old wrinkly saggy slow moving thing" Sam said " What monster are you talking about and how come I haven't heard of it yet" Carly said with a questionable look. "Oh no I was talking about the old people" Sam said with a laugh "Sam that's not funny at all" Carly said with a disappointing look as she jumped in the passengers seat. Sam started the car as she turned out of the parking lot saying "You know Carls I was only playing" She said "Yeah I know, hey I think I see some old people on that pouch" Carly said Sam stopped the car and let Carly get out she said quietly to herself "Of course old people sitting on a pouch doing what they do best people watching and gossiping." _Carly's PROV: _ Carly walked up to the old woman and asked "Excuse me Miss but I was hoping you could tell me where this place was" she said as she pointed to the circle on the map. The old women looked at each other one of them said "Sweetie what would a pretty thing like you want with them old woods." She said " Oh just a little bit of hiking and biking me and my friend are taking the semester off so were exploring this great country." Carly lied " Ok that spot is just a little bit of the forest but to get to the woods is down this road to the left then make a two rights" The old woman said Shaking her head she said " But you and your friend shouldn't go out there in those woods there been a lot of animal attacks and people gone missing" she said with a sad face " Thanks for the advice and the directions have a nice day miss" Carly said as she waved goodbye and got in the car. "Ok where we are going" Sam asked her Sam PROV: "Oh down this road straight then to the left then make two rights" Carly said "Ok lets go" Sam said as she started driving When they were half why there Carly told her to pull over she grabbed two guns with rock salt bullets and two flare guns. She got back in the car gave one of the flare guns and a rock salt gun to. Sam made her last right and they both jumped out the car. "Should we split up, Sam" Carly asked "Uhh yeah I think that would be best ok you go right I'll go left, Carly please be careful ok" Sam replied. "Ok and you be careful to Sam" Carly advised. Sam looked at Carly nodded her head and turned left she began working with her gun in her back pocket and the flare gun in her hand ready to shoot. As she turned the corner some guy ran right smack in to her. They both fell to the ground Sam not knowing if he was friend or foe jumped at her rock salt gun and pointed at him. "Show me your hands NOW" Sam yelled at him "WHOA ok calm down just put the gun down we can talk about this, what's your name mines Sam, Sam Winchester" Sam said with a scared face. _Carly Prov: _She step over a huge stick I'm pretty sure that was a branch she thought Carly heard a sound like a stick breaking in half just a little bit behind her she pulled out her gun with rock salt and said "Show yourself or so help me god I'll blow your brains out" She yelled out hoping her voice sounded strong. A voice shouts out "WHOA beautiful why don't you put that gun down I usually have sex with beautiful women then they try to kill me I'm pretty sure we've never done it so I believe you skipped a step." The stranger said. Carly thought about something she looked at this guy who had just insulted her and was spying on her and said "Hey perv put your hands up where I can see the NOW." "Whoa what's with the perv thing I like being friendly to beautiful women hey my names Dean, Dean Winchester what's yours?" **Hope you liked it this is my first fanfiction so its not all that good but I taking any reviews good or bad. So don't forget READ and REVIEW **


End file.
